


Feathers and mud

by Otter_Eggs



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Badboyhalo and Skeppy are best friends, Dadza, Dream smp is a collection of kingdoms, Found Family, Good dad Philza, Hybrid AU, Kinda, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Has Wings, Philza is a good dad here, RAT IS HERE!!!, Rat is a hellhound, Royalty AU, Skeppy is a diamond statue, TRANS DUDE c!fundy, Technoblade doesn’t consider them family but everyone else does, Technoblade has no wings but oh so desperately wishes he did, Tommy has wings, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is trying his best to be a good dad, badboyhalo is a literal fucking demon uh oh, eldritch demon badboyhalo, let me yearn, middle ages/dnd au, phil being a literal father figure, wilbur has wings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs
Summary: Dream SMP is a world of expansive wilderness with villages dotted around the landscape like tiny oasis in a desert. Ruled over by tyrant kings with a hatred for anything that could usurp them; including hybrids.—————A tale of revolutions, betrayal, and family, set on a backdrop of a Minecraft themed high fantasy world.Wilbur is a rebel with a heart of gold, Tommy is a knight who fights with honor, Technoblade is a former college student who yearns for a life free of government, Phil is doing his best.Skeppy is cursed to have diamonds creeping up his body, and summons a demon to help him cure himself. A side plot that eventually effects the main plot above.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, found family - Relationship, no romantic ships except maybe Phil and his wife
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you like my stupid little brain child. Please leave criticism in the comments, and don’t be scared to leave a kudos if you feel so inclined.
> 
> LF A BETA READER pls comment

Snap, crackle, pop. The sound of lava echoed through the expanse of the nether. The portal stood, decorated with gold and offers for safe travel. The crying obsidian placed in a root pattern around it gave the portal a look of importance among the hard and cracked surface of the netherack.

A gold clad foot steps through, the sound of an entity making an entrance to the realm echoing through the cavern. The body soon follows, clad in carefully crafted hand made armour and a long green tunic. His clothing is old and worn, careful stitches holding them together. 

Phil carefully steps down the roots of the portal, a sword in hand and a shield in the other. He is clearly not new to the realm. He has a certain air around him that made it clear he was a cautious but experienced traveler.

The stone path to the small piglin village is alien in the landscape. The grey of the path a welcome contrast to the burning reds and stark whites of the biome. Phil’s armour clinks as he moves, and he sheathes his sword as he enters the domain of the piglin.

Children play in the netherbrick alleys and dart across the street as shivering striders pull carts down the street. It isn’t unusual to see humans down here, and no one pays him any mind. Phil walks through the gates to the town centre and into the market.

The market is large, and booming. Easily the largest part of the town. Which is great luck for Phil—he needed vital potion making ingredients to fuel his dangerous expeditions into the wildlands of the world. The smell of cooked mushrooms and spices filled the air, and Phil wished he was able to eat the soups the pig creatures made as they were offered to him by peddlers as he walked past.

Phil finally made it to a booth selling ghast tears and netherwort. The peddler gave him a glance, and opened his hand for Phil’s list. Phil nodded, digging in his pocket for the crumpled piece of paper with the ingredients on them. He looked over the ingredients, setting them aside and giving the piglind the gold he asked for.

Phil turned, placing them in his satchel and walking into the crowd. He supposed it was time to go, but it was always nice to peruse the market for any other useful items.

Phil was running his hands down a expertly forged netherite blade when his eyes landed on a small basket with 2 necklaces resting inside. He gestured to it, and the peddler took out a piece of paper and wrote the price and a few simple words to describe the item.

‘Hybrid disguising enchantments. Stronger than diamond. 4 gold each.’

Phil was suspicious, to say the least.

It was impossible for the price to be that low if the offer was true. The amount resting in the dish undoubtedly added up to at least a stack of gold. What was causing the piglind to sell them for so little?

Phil debated it, deciding that a good deal was a good deal and tossing the peddler 8 gold. He pocketed the netherite. The cool heat lingering in his hand for that short while was undoubtedly the effects of netherite. It was a good deal, even if their intended purpose was likely wrong.

The strange feeling of eyes on him was the only thing that put a damper on the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a very kind man, and Techno is a feral little asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy second chapter pog. 
> 
> Techno is feral and doesn't really understand gender yet.
> 
> It/Its pronouns are Valid and gr8 but I personally hc C!Techno as cis male and aroace. nothing can convince me that the man fucks I'm sorry

  
Stealing was wrong, it knew that. The consequences of it drilled that into its mind. However in the child’s short life it had been established there was no other way to survive. So it continued on, knowing the tides could change against it at any time. Its eyes searched the crowd, landing on a human. His green clothes stood out against the colours of the nether, it was as if the traveler wanted to be found by a pickpocket. It slowly approached, its greedy eyes staring at the satchel draped over the mans armored shoulder. It would be easy to grab, humans never protected their loot.

 ** _Technograb_** the voices chanted, and it knew it had to listen. It’s friends always knew when the best time to strike was. It gently leaned forward, then snatched. It’s quick movement yanking at the mans shoulder rather than pulling it off. The man let out a yelp and tugged it back towards him.

**_Oh no._ **

**_Technoflee_ **

The man turned quickly, and it let out a startled squeak. It backed away, its eyes searching for an escape. The man loomed much larger over it now. His sword glittered with the cool purple of netherite. His stance was that of a warrior, and it struck fear in it. It readied its stance and It raised its pitiful gold knife with a tough glare and a steady hand.

_**Technofight!** _

_**POGGGG** _

_**take him downnnn!!!!** _

To its surprise, he sheathed his sword. A curious look on his face as he eyed the small child in front of him. It _hated_ being underestimated. It was strong, it was powerful, its stature didn't determine its worth. The voices grew louder, almost deafening. A mix of confusion, panic and calls for blood made its head ache. It needed to leave. it scrambled backward, its hooves clacking against the hard ground beneath. The beings around them not even stopping to glance at the action unfolded in front of them. The man chews on his lip, glancing at a gold watch on his wrist. He looks away, and then back at it.  
  
Its being disregarded again, it can tell.

The human spoke in a foreign tongue as he approached. The way he spoke was soft and quite unlike anything it had every heard. He crouched down, extending a hand to it. It didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t prepared for this reaction. what was it supposed to do?  
  
"Hey kiddo," What did that mean. "No need to be afraid."  
  
The man talked like it knew what he was saying. It snorted, brandishing its knife and trying to look intimidating. The man had the audacity to chuckle.

"Want some food? I have some bread with me." It knew one word there. The man dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of bread.

_**om nom nom** _

_**TECHNOEATTT** _

_**we should take advantage of this pog** _

It snatches it up, holding it in his grimy hands and eating it quickly. Finishing it off so that the food can't be taken from it. It glances up after it finishes, trying to gage the mans reaction. The man smiled at it.  
  


"Would you like some more?" "More" and "Food" were words it understood of the man's language. 

**Adoption arc pog?**  
  
It wanted the voices to shut up about made up words and focus on the possibility of more food. It hadnt eaten much besides the measly scraps it could find after the vendors packed up for the night for about a week. If it could get what it needed from him it would be good. It was sick and tired of being hungry and constantly scavenging. Stealing was wrong, and if it was being fed it would have to steal less. Win win.   
  
It grunted, and reached forward towards the hand. The man smiled and dug into his satchel and pulls out a red circular object. What the fuck. It took it in its hands and toyed with it. it was slightly soft, and had a skin that covered a white inner part. It took a bite and was blown away. The sweet taste of the food melted across its tongue as it burst under its teeth.  
  
"You like the apple, hm?" It didn't understand what any of that meant.  
  
The man glanced at his watch again, and stood. He looked over his shoulder before looking back at it.  
  
"I have to go, I'm sorry." The tone in the mans voice was different than the one before. He turns away from it and begins to walk away. The voices grow in volume, and it realizes they were _calm_ while the man was there. It claws up from where it was seated and follows the man. 

_**He seems nice!  
  
FOLLOW HIM** _

For once, it knew it had to follow exactly what the voices said. It tripped over the stone steps, running after the man. The bustling town around them was no issue for it, it was used to navigating the streets. The large buildings towered over all of them. Bright red and stunning blue banners decorated the buildings, clothing was strewn between the buildings and the obvious signs of life in the homes painted the world in bright colours. It didn't stop to observe the sights. The buildings grew further and further apart.   
  
It paused at the city gate. It had never left the area. However, it had never had anyone help them either. Was it worth the risk?  
  
 _ **FUCK YEAH ADOPTION ARC  
**  
 **GO! GO! GO!**  
_

_**TECHNOFOLLOW** _

It was worth the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy's story is established!!!! I love his story in this and cant wait to illustrate it for yall.
> 
> The language in this is Vulcan! thought it'd be a funny nod bc both elves and Vulcans have pointy ears. it reads:
> 
> I bring forth from the deep, something that will will assist me in my fight
> 
> yes its shitty, I may change it later.

Skeppy was an asshole, even he knew that. His brash actions and pranks were often too far and hurt those he loved. Skeppy knew what punishment was like, he expected it really. But not like this.

The cool feeling of the rough diamond creeping up his legs was itchy. It tore at his skin and made him feel so, so cold. Skeppy felt as if his entire soul was being drained into the diamond, the world felt so much more small when you knew your life was coming to a close. He still felt so young, so very young. He could have done so many things differently. he could have been kinder, he could have hurt less people he could have-

It was all "what if"s now.   
  
What if he had been a better son.

What if he had been a better prince.

What if he had somehow managed to been more valuable than the diamond touch his father had wished for.

There was no point in what ifs anymore. 

Its dizzying, the feeling of absence as he walks. The feeling as if he is floating above the ground while the clink of his diamond solid feet remind him constantly of what he is now. He opened his eyes every day and felt the cold smother him as he left the warm confines of his bed.

The cold seeps into his bones, and he weeps. He cries for the years he won't live. 

He was selfish, wasn't he. despite the pain he inflicted on others he demands the sorrow of his kingdom.   
  
Deep down, he knows they were just pranks. that they didnt do any lasting damage and he wasn't evil. but the guilt and fear lacing his system was overwhelming and all encompassing. He was only worth his weight in diamonds now, and that increased every day. And he couldn't help but think that it was a worthy punishment.

Skeppy draws on the ground, copying the summoning circle in the book. His fingers trembled as he did so, the cold of the room getting to him. the dungeons never felt this cold before, did they? He wasn't even sure that this fucking summoning circle would work, the spell was ancient and hadn't been used in eons. It was worth a try though, anything to escape the cold prison his body was being encompassed in. the time to cry is over, it was time to take action.

"Nash-veh katau forth s' wuh glu," he begins, his voice shaking. "ik dungi gol-tor nash-veh svi' t'nash-veh puk"

As the words roll off his tongue, the paint begins to glow. softly at first and then all at once. Its blinding, and Skeppy is astonished is was so sudden. he places he book beside him and stands.  
  
"Hello?" He says, a man of many words. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he cant see what lies in the centre of the circle.

"Hi." 

"Oh dear"

Skeppy hears a snigger come from the large pulsating mass in the centre of the circle. He swallows hard, his hands gripping the book in his cold fingers.

"I um, I need some help."

"Of course you do silly, you summoned me."

"Yeah, yeah I did. Ok, yeah."  
  
The mass rises to face him, and the whit eyes stare into his soul. Skeppy feels a dull fear in his stomach as it pulsates and turns its head over and over.  
  
"What does a little elfling like you need from me? You dont really seem like my usual type." Skeppy resented being called an elfling.

"My father was cursed with a Midas touch and uh," he pauses, standing up and letting his red and black cape fall down his back. He takes off his boots and exposes the creeping diamond. "I think its obvious what happened."  
  
"Yikes," the demon said, tilting its head to the side, "You probably want some help fixing that huh."  
  
"Yes please," Skeppy said, softer than his usual tone.  
  
"Hey cheer up!" The demon reaches forward and pats his shoulder with a mass of teeth flesh. "We have 18 years to reverse this, which is quite long for a mortal!"  
  
Comforting.

"So uh, what's the next step?"  
  
"I think introductions would be nice,"  
  
"Right, sorry. Hi, I'm Skeppy. Im the heir to the throne of Ealder."   
  
"Hi Skeppy! I don't have a name that is comprehensible to mortal tongues, I am a lower demon of the 7th circle of hell! My previous client called me bad, so I guess I'll use that now too"  
  
"Holy fuck thats badass."  
  
"language!"

"You're a demon!"

"I can still dislike cursing!"  
  
Skeppy decided it best to not anger the demon helping him cure his curse, despite how badly he wished to. The man? woman? non binary? Did gender matter to demons? The _demon_ was bringing out a side of him he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to tease him. Skeppy knew however, that it was a bad idea. He was being punished for his mistakes. He couldn't mess up again.  
  
"May I have your cloak? I need a somewhat form-fitting garment to generate myself a humanoid form."  
  
"Sure." He took off the cloak and handed it to the mass.  
  
"You may wanna look away, its a bit gruesome and soul destroying how I do this." For some strange reason Skeppy felt as if the blob was smiling at him. 

Skeppy turned his back and heard sick squelching sounds and cracking he sure hoped wasn't bones. He wasn't expecting any of this. but really, what was there to expect? no one had summoned a demon in fucking eons that he knew of. Skeppy was walking into this blind and he hated it. Even in his pranks, he had it planned out to the best of his ability.  
  
Skeppy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a humanoid figure draped in a cloak. it wore a tunic and billowing pants. A dark blade hung by its side. The pure black of the space behind the drape of the hood was only broken by a pair of pure white eyes. Bad stood at Skeppy's height but seemed to exude an aura of pure strength that Skeppy knew he should never underestimate.  
  
"Do I look human enough?" They said, brushing dust from the tunic.  
  
"yeah, at first glance you'd just look like a shady guy who probably sells suspicious potions." Skeppy said, immediately regretting it. 

"Oh. I hope thats a good thing." Right, he hadn't been above for a fuck ton of time.  
  
"sure, sure."  
  
"good!"  
  
Skeppy turned, walking up the tiny spiral stairs to the main castle. He peeked around the corner, ensuring it was safe.   
  
"We're good, lets go." Skeppy stepped out into the entrance hall, beckoning for Bad to follow.  
  
"where are we going?"

"My rooms! We need to make a plan." Skeppy walked down the side corridor to the   
  
"Skeppy! what if I'm seen?"

"Bad its like 3 in the morning im pretty sure its just the two of us awake." When they entered the throne room, Skeppy realized he was wrong. Uh oh.

And that was how he found himself in a carriage, exiled for 2 years to the Kings second summer house for summoning a demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh adoption time
> 
> Techno bullies Phil into taking him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah! 4th chapter and the final prologue chapter! I can’t wait to show you guys what I have planned next.

It climbed up the slope, running forward and grabbing his pant leg. The man turned, looking down confused at the child who held on to his pants in a vice grip.

“I need to go kiddo,” No. The man wasn’t leaving without it. It glared up at him and gripped down harder on the pant leg. The man sighed, tapping his foot for a moment before coming to a decision.

“Alrighty, I can’t promise anything but I can at least find you a home.” The man reached down and opened his arms, wrapping them around it. He hoisted it up on his knee and carried it on his hip.

_** ADOPTION ARC POGGGG ** _

_** FUCK YEAH LETS GO ** _

_** DADZA TIME DADZA TIME ** _

It very much agreed with the voices, it was exciting. Though it didn’t quite understand what a Dadza was.

__________________

Phil was aware that it may not be the best thing to just walk into his house with a small child, but what was he supposed to do? The poor kid was half starved and had clearly never been shown love, given how eager it was to follow him. They could at least house him until they could find him another home.

As they approached the portal, Phil realized that the child was a hybrid. That complicated things. Phil has done a great job of hiding his wings from almost everyone, the thought of inviting suspicion into him was not a good one. Phil remembered the necklaces in his satchel. With great difficulty Phil was able to fish one out and open the clasp so it would fit around the child’s neck.

Phil gently strung the enchanted necklace around the kids neck, watching as his pointed ears and hooves disappeared into normal human features. His skin became darker, but his pink hair stayed the same. He looked down at the necklace like it was forged by the gods, like it was the most precious thing in the world. Phil smiled down at the kid. He hoisted him on his hip and carried him into town.

It had never seen so much green before in its life. Maybe that’s where the man acquired his colorful garments, he wove the trees and the ground into his fabric. It looked around, watching as people similar to the man walked past. It hadn’t seen this many humans in one place before! It cling to the man’s tunic with white knuckles hands as the area got busier and busier.

It enjoyed the bouncing of the mans steps as he carried it, it enjoyed the breeze across its face. Well, mostly. It was a bit strange to look directly into and made its eyes water, but other wise it was soothing.There was so much to see, so much to do! It didn’t know where to look next. All it knew was that this was incredible. 

The man stopped at a door, fiddling with something jingly before pausing and testing the door knob. He muttered something it had heard the voices say before and flung open the door. He placed the child down and placed his satchel on the ground. 

“Welcome home Phil!” He heard his wife yell. This prompted Wilbur, his son, to let out an excited yell and run into the room.

“Dad!!!” Wilbur yelled, running into the room and throwing his body into Phil’s for a hug. He was a lanky boy, with thin and curly hair on top of his head. Wilbur release his dad, pausing as he saw the disheveled child. 

“Kristin!” Phil yelled, uncertain. “You know how we talked about having another kid?”

“Yeah?” Came Kristin’s concerned reply. She made her way down the stairs and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened as she stared at the feral little child with long pink hair and worn clothes.

“Uh, I may have adopted a child.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dynamic set up!! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy a lil dynamic building and techno LARPing as a college student + Wilbur being a Hamilton kinnie/j
> 
> Also Tommy being a hyperactive 10 year old is so fun lmao he's so innocent. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is longer than usual. Sort of? a filler chapter? establishes how the elder kids see the world.
> 
> ALSO!! my friend made fan art for this fic? what? thats so cool. They read Techno as a full piglind and honestly thats just as valid as how I wrote him uwu. its at the end!!!

Technoblade’s shoes clicked on the stone road, a dull contrast to the powerful sound his hooves made against the ground. Being in human form felt wrong. A weird, terrifying feeling like being stuck in a box. Techno made it clear to those who knew that he despised it. He huffed, walking down the stone streets and marvelling at the way the wind brushed through the trees. He fiddled with the clip on his bag. The clicking noise it made calming his nerves after a day of sitting down in a lecture hall.

“I’m home!” He yelled, placing down his bag and slipping off his shoes. He looks up, seeing the grinning face of Tommy peeking from behind the corner. Techno chuckled.

“You realize I can see you Tommy.” He says, trying to keep the smile off his face. Tommy makes a frustrated noise and walks out from behind the wall.

“How did you see me!” He says, folding his chubby arms over his chest and looking up at Techno.

“I could see your eyes, you were peeking.” Techno chuckles as Tommy’s eyes widen comically. He was adorable, and Techno was very glad he was helping Phil and Kristin provide for him.

Techno walked past Tommy and into the kitchen, going through the cupboards and pulling out the dark grey bread and the days old vegetables to throw together a soup. He got the iron basin out and hauled wood in to start the wood stove. Tommy ran in the room to Techno’s absolute fear. He jumped up on the stool and sat there, watching him cook.

_**Awww,** _

_**Fucking adorable kid** _

_**SOUUUPP POG** _

“How was school?” Techno asked, Ignoring the voices chanting “E” as he added the potatoes to the soup.

“Awesome!!! Me and Tubbo made mud pie at lunch.”

“Tubbo and I.” Techno corrected.

“Whatever,” Tommy said, jumping down from the stool and walking out of the room. “You’re no fun.”

Techno decided it was best to focus on his soup rather than the hyperactive 8 year old running around the house with his toy horses in hand. The methodical stirring of the soup calmed him.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut alerted him to Wilbur entering the house from work. He heard the man slam down his bag, throw off his shoes and stomp upstairs to go clean off the coal he had gathered on his skin and under his nails in the mines.

After a long ten minutes Wilbur trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Wordlessly, he begins to set the table for supper.

“How was work?” Techno asks in an attempt to start a conversation.

“Shitty as always.” Wilbur responds, anger lacing his voice. He’s angry, and Techno knows not to push as to why. Wilbur sighs, pausing and turning to Techno. “I’m not mad at you, Techno.”

“I know, it’s okay.” It wasn’t. It wasn’t okay for Wilbur to be mad all the time. Tommy didn’t deserve to live in an environment like this. Phil shouldn’t have to feel on edge around his own son, nor did Kristin.

“How was college?” Wilbur asks, his tone much softer now.

“Good, I’ve been confirmed for a scholarship for next year.” Techno said.

“That’s wonderful,” Wilburs voice is genuine, and it makes Techno’s heart ache for when they were younger and didn’t have to worry about governments and jobs.

They stood in silence, listening to Tommy run around the house with his horses and bathing in the feeling of being alone. Wilbur furiously scratched away in his little journal while Techno put aside the simmering pot to begin his homework. It was quiet, and it was nice.

Phil and Kristin came home a little while later, just as the stew finished. Kristen set her things down gently, walking into the kitchen and rustling Wilbur’s hair. He acted disgruntled, but Techno saw the slight smile on his face. He smiled too, covering it with the book he was reading for college. Phil entered the house covered in dust. He had put Carl in the stable and locking the cabby up for the night and looked ready to drop dead right there. His entire expression changed as Tommy ran up and hugged his legs. Squealing about horses and mud pies and precious things like that. Techno stood and grabbed the pot, dishing out 5 servings and placing a piece of bread beside each one. 

Dinner wasn't a lively affair. For that Technoblade was thankful. The family, minus Tommy, were so tired out from the day that the quiet was welcome. After dinner, Techno retreated to his room. He pulled out his journal and continued the rough draft of the essay he had begun. His fingers were constantly stained in ink now, it contrasted his skin and rubbed against his pristine clothes. 

The sound of his door opening caused Techno to look up, seeing Wilbur stood at the door. 

"Hey Techno,"  
  


"Hullo Wilbur," Techno closed his book. "You can come in if you want."

Wilbur walked in, sitting down on Techno's small bed. He reached under his shirt and pulled off his necklace. Wilburs wings unfurled, the shock black tipped with white feathers filled the room. Wilbur let out a sigh of relief. He flapped his wings a little and Techno wrinkled his nose as the wind hit his face.

"Gods, thats wonderful." Wilbur said, stretching before resting his elbows on his knees. "I do not get why you dont do it more."

Techno shrugged, "I don't have as much to change I guess. It's probably less uncomfortable than you having to hide your big ass wings."

Wilbur chuckled, the smile on his face making his dimples pop up. Techno smiled back.

"Actually I've come to ask you something," Wilbur said.

"Hm?" 

"What are your opinions on a rebellion?" Techno paused his fidgeting, eyes coming to meet Wilburs as he looked at him with a concerned look.

"Wilbur why are you asking me this?"

"Just, just answer the question Techno."

Techno paused, not knowing what to think. His scholarship was from the city, but its treatment of those like him and those who were under them was awful. No amount of education was worth peoples lives, but here he was. 

It had long been his idea to leave, leave and use his skills to live alone. Away from any government. His passion for blood and violence was hard to suppress, hiding it behind a thin veneer of professional academia. Techno was smart, there was no doubt there. But the voices called for blood and blood they would have. It was only a matter of when.

"I think a rebellion is needed." He said cautiously. 

"Good." Wilbur said."I haven't talked about this to anyone else, not even Dad. I want rebellion Techno, I want a democracy."

"You realize a democracy has the potential to be just as corrupt, right."

"I know, I know that Techno." Wilbur ran his hands through his hair, "But its better than a monarchy and I don't think people are ready for nothing after years of _something."_

Techno nodded, and the two sat in silence. Techno continued fiddling with his pencil. It wasn't really quiet, the voices stirred under his skin. It was better around his family, but he still ached for pure quiet. They both looked up as the door creaked open. 

"Daddy and Mummy say good night." Tommy says, "Goodnight Wilby and Techno." 

"Good night Toms" Wilbur says with a smile, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Night kiddo," Techno says. Tommy smiles and waves, clutching his cat plushie in his other hand. Wilbur smiles at his brother and moves past him to the room across from his. Tommy bounces away to his room too. 

Techno feels his hear ache, this was what he was fighting for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FANART MADE BY MY FRIEND VOID ([LINK HERE](https://esspress0depress0.tumblr.com)) OF CHAPTER 2 TECHNO. ** _

**_not completely accurate to his appearance in this fic as an adult, He has long, curly pink hair. but this is smo child techno so its accurate! this is so cute! :)_ **

_**** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! idk what to add but wanted inbetween chapters cause it'd be weird to jump from 10 to 14 for Tommy

Tommy lays on the ground across from Tubbo in their makeshift treehouse by the stream. The mist of the river lands on his face, and it cools him in the summer heat. The leaves rustling in the trees are accompanied by a symphony of birds. The river is a soothing rumble as it passes by to the sea.

Its quiet there, nobody but them and the sounds of the woods. Its their second home. Away from the political interests of their families. They played in those woods for years. In those woods they were Knights and wizards, Kings and Mysterious warriors. They weren't Tommy, son of a Cabby, and Tubbo, son of a lord. They were them. They were friends.

"Tubbo,"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Why do Techno and my brother hate the monarchy? You guys seem really nice."

"I dunno, maybe they're jealous."

"Maybe, it doesn't seem like them to be jealous though. They just seem sad."

Tubbo laughed, and Tommy smiled at his friend. It felt gross to joke about his brothers being hurt, but it was all in good fun. They weren't exactly there either. What they didn't know didn't hurt them, and they sure as hell didn't know about his ideals. Tommy didn't consider himself as smart as Techno, but he wasn't a dumbass.

"Do you want to go fishing for trout for supper?" Tommy couldn't say no to that.

Tommy came home late, his hands and knees covered in dirt. He tries to walk in quietly, knowing it would be less so his mum and dad who would be mad and more so his overprotective siblings. He let out a sigh of relief when he entered the kitchen. Tommy could use the excuse he wanted a glass of water. He walked up to the cupboard and poured a glass to bring upstairs with him. He pushed open the door to the cupboard and pulls out a glass. He fills it with water and quietly sneaks upstairs.

"Tommy what the hell were you doin out this late." Ah shit.

"Techno!!! My man! I was just getting water. I get parched at night, y'know?" His voice sounded nervous even to himself.

Techno stood with his arms crossed at the doorway to his room. He wore his pyjamas and looked very tired. Wilbur walked out as well, his hair an absolute mess with his pyjamas untucked and wrinkly. His hands were shoved in his pockets. The way they were stood formed an impassable barrier. Tommy was screwed. He didn't want to get in trouble, he hated getting in trouble.

"Tommy your legs are covered in dirt, its really obvious you're lying." Wilbur said, leaning against the door frame. Tommy sighed, his shoulders dropping. It was a really, really obvious lie.

"I was out with Tubbo." Tommy said. Phil walked out from his room, looking fairly disgruntled. His wings shift as he moves and they stretch out as he moves to stand between Techno and Wilbur. He was draped in a robe, a green housecoat that reached his toes and covered his shoulders.

"Tommy we're not mad at you for hanging out with your friend. That would be mean, just please try to get home on time." Phil said, sounding tired out of his mind. He rubbed his hand down his face.

"We get worried Tommy, we care about you." Wilbur continued, and Tommy felt like he was about to cry. He sniffled, and brought his hand to wipe his eye.

"Im sorry," He said, a stutter in his voice.

"You're okay, let's get to bed kiddo." His dad smiled at him, and Tommy felt like an ass. He nodded, and walked past his family to his room.

"I care about you Tommy, have a nice sleep." Techno said, and Tommy knew that was the closest he would get to an "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs help with an essay, Wilbur and Techno need help with the emotional crushing feeling of growing up. Also being beat up.
> 
> OK SO UH  
> LET ME CLARIFY ITS NOT ROMANTIC OR ANYTGIBG TECHNO JUST HELPS WILBUR CLEAN HIMSELF UP. AS IN HELP HIM WASH HIS HAIR AND WINGS, AND CLEAN UP HIS WOUNDS. CAUSE HOMEBOY HAS BEEN BEAT UP. I DONT THINK IT READS AS NASTY BUT CRITICISM IS WELCOME
> 
> I’m sorry if anyone saw it that way,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both tommy and Techno have ADHD in this fic.. Based off my own experiences

"I can't figure out how to conclude this paragraph." He gave Techno a pitiful look, his hair a mess from how much he had tussled it in frustration. He had bags under his eyes and his fingers were stained with ink. Tommy had been at it for hours, and just as he wanted to finish he got stuck. Techno knew how it felt. he had expereinced it many times before. Tommy reminds him so much of himself, in more ways than just this. The way he walked, the way he held himself. Techno held great pride that he had helped Phil and Kristin raise Tommy. He had grown into someone Techno could be proud of.

"Let's see it," Techno says. Tommy hands the paper over. It's messy, covered in inky finger prints and doodles. A very small smile graces his face as he looks at it. Its an essay on the history of the city, and its wonderfully written. 

"Alright, what do you need help with regarding your conclusion?" Tommy's shoulders slump, and he looks relieved. The way Techno explains things seems to work better than his their parents and even Wilburs instruction. Techno knew how overwhelming it could be to have everything you already knew explained to you. How it felt like your brain was made of taffy and you could only clench your body tight while you waited for the anger to fade. Techno knew how it felt and therefore did his best to instruct Tommy in a way that made his brain no longer itch with irritation. 

Phil wasn't a bad dad, he just didn't understand what it felt like. It was hard to describe to him and he felt so alone until he saw a small Tommy covering his ears and mumbling that the sound of chewing made his brain itch. Technoblade had swooped in, giving Tommy his toy and holding him til he stopped crying. Phil let him deal with Tommy from then on.

It took them half an hour to get it all down. The two sat in a pleasant quiet as Tommy’s quill scratched over the paper. The faint orange of the waning candle illuminates Tommy’s face. The shadow of his pen dancing across the parchment is long and thin. 

The wind whistles past outside, and Techno realizes that Wilbur has not come home yet. A pang of anxiety surfaces, fearing the worst. Wilbur had been distancing himself from them, growing more focused on his plans of a strike than the family. It was true, the rights of the people were important. Much more important than a family flight (in which Techno yearned for the skies and to fly with Phil and Kristin like he did when he was younger, when they carried him above the clouds.) 

It hadn’t gotten better when the plans were finally executed. Techno could remember the near manic energy Wilbur had displayed that day.

“You all know why we are gathered here today.” Wilbur’s voice had echoed through the room like the roar of a manticore. “We, the people of the coal mines, of the soot and ash, are being not paid enough for our labour. Not given lunch breaks or reprieve.”

Techno was proud of Wilbur, had he been granted a scholarship instead of Techno he would have done quite well in school. His flair for dramatics made his speeches spectacular, they drew in a crowd of eager and willing watchers. Techno being one of them. If he could not have anarchy, he would still fight for the people. So there he stood, Phil’s old diamond sword in hand, guarding Wilbur from anyone who may want to cause him harm.

”So we, the people of the coal mines must band together and stand still in the face of tyranny. They can’t fire all of us.”

He was right, they didn’t. Their fight for a fair workplace had won due to the bad publicity and the short supply of coal. Everyone was paid a little more and they were given 10 minute breaks for every hour. This wasn’t enough to placate Wilbur, though it did for most of his peers.

Wilbur had always been a stubborn bitch, and that was why Techno worried. He was worried his brother had been murdered, that he had been kidnapped and was currently being tortured. Wilbur could hold his own and Techno knew that but it didn’t stop the voices from screaming at him to rescue Wilbur.

Techno was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Tommy clinking his quill back into the inkwell. He turned his head towards Techno and flashed him a wicked grin. 

“I’m done! And a little earlier than normal too!” Techno nodded, throwing him a thumbs up before looking out the window. Tommy’s gaze fell with his wings, the second most expressive appendages he had. Techno swore that child was secretly part praying mantis too.

”You’re scared about Wilbur, aren’t you?” Tommy says, his voice soft.

”You’re not?” He’s asks, standing up to get a better look out the window.

”I try not to think about it.” Tommy says with an awkward laugh.

Techno sighs, and goes to sit down on his bed. Tommy’s eyes follow him.

“If we sleep, it doesn’t mean Wilbur isn’t gonna come back. It just means he’s gonna be back to us well rested.” Techno lets out a low hum of acknowledgement. He lays back in the sheets and sighs.

“Goodnight Technoblade,” Tommy says, and Techno nods backs he knows he will not be able to sleep that night.

And he doesn’t. Wilbur returns covered in ash and with a harrowed look on his face at 12. Techno only nods to him, and helps him clean himself up. He looks shell shocked and the way he lets Techno carry him up the stairs and place him into the bathtub isn’t normal. Techno knew how to care for injuries, his days spent out in the wilderness satiating his thirst for blood left him hurt and dirty. He gently removed fabric from Wilbur’s wounds and disinfected them. He lathered his hair and wings in shampoo and washing them as Wilbur tackles cleaning out the cut on his calf. It almost reminds him of their childhood habits of ‘grooming’ each other’s feathers and hair. Techno misses the feeling of Wilbur's hands combing out the thick tangled and sticks caught in his hair. He misses being able to comfort him and fix his messy feathers after days of keeping them hidden. They wordlessly leave each other and fall asleep in their beds.

The official story is that Wilbur was held later at work. Techno knew that wasn’t the cases. Mines don’t cut you with a dagger. People do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy leaves at age 14 to join the knights and becomes a squire. Wilbur has a daughter (actually a son) off screen, and Techno fuckin yeets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slower as school is ramping up.

The night Tommy left they had fought. Not with weapons or fists but in loud yells that made Techno’s mind feel like it was going to implode. Tommy was always a loud child. He was a stubborn man ~~still just a boy~~ . Tommy wanted to leave and that he would do. Despite being far, far too young. Tommy had screamed that it was unbearable to live with people who hated the monarchy so much. People who hated his best friend for something he couldn't control. The irony of the statement wasn't lost on Techno as Tommy's wings flared behind him. Phil gave him a wide eyed look as Tommy ranted and raved about how awful it was to live with them, with him. Techno didnt think he was that bad, was he? Was he really that much of a jackass? Tommy’s yelling was shrill and panicked as he told them all to go to hell. He grabbed his bag, red faced with anger. He shoved past Wilbur and exited the house, slamming the door behind him. 

The slam of the door brought Techno back to reality. Kristin let out a sob and Phil looked older than he ever had before, clearly holding back tears. Wilbur looked stunned. Techno, Techno didn't know how to feel. He simply stared at the door with dead eyes.

"Techno," Kristin started, her eyes softening as she walked up to Techno and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be back, it's not our fault."

Standing up, Techno shook his head and let her hand fall off his shoulder. He wordlessly walked upstairs. It was his fault. 

He was in a daze as he packed his bags, tossing in the essentials. His fingers brushed against the gold knife laying in the bottom of his chest. His first weapon, the first thing he had fought with. It held much more significance than he dared to admit. He played with it in his hands and feeling the way the dull blade ran across his fingers. Techno placed it atop the chest, intending to give it to Phil before he left.

"Techno, what are you doing?" Phil said, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm leavin'." he said, setting his bag down on the wooden floor harshly. He turned to face Phil. 

"Techno it wasn't your fault, Tommy has always been a loose canon. He'll be back."

"Phil he's 14, and he's also well known as the brother of someone who started a strike. He's not gonna live long."

"Tommy is probably with Tubbo, he'll be fine."

"It's a long walk to the upper city Phil." The two stood still for a moment. After a brief silence, Techno slumped down onto his bed. Phil sat down beside him and extended a wing to wrap around him.

"It's going to be okay Techno," Phil says softly, running his hand through Techno's hair. He knew it wouldn't be but so desperately wished it would be, he wanted it to go back to when he was younger. Techno felt a pang in his heart. It reminded him of being a child. He brought his knees to his chest and bundled up into the warmth of Phils hug. Phil was the man who raised him, his protector and best friend. He felt safe, wrapped into the man's large wings. He could almost forget about how shitty of a person he was. He didn't deserve Phil. He needed to leave. He stood up, unwrapping himself from ~~his father's~~ Phil's wing. 

"Techno?" Phil said.

"I need to go Phil, I know a place up north I can go. I can't stay here anymore." He said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. He made his way downstairs. He got down to the door; his eyes landing on a bright yellow feather nested in-between the boots. He quickly pocketed it, slipping on his boots. Techno flung on his cloak, doing up the buttons. He took a moment to hide his sword under his cloak. The iron blade shimmered in the lantern light. 

"Techno please, I can't loose another one of my boys" Phil pleaded, making his way downstairs. 

"I was never your son Phil." Techno said, before stepping into the street. Leaving a broken family behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy is a spoiled rich boy. Bad’s moral compass is a roulette wheel. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> I’ve been writing future chapters to put off this one. It was.... so hard. So ye TOMMY CENTRIC CHAPTER COMING UP LADS

Skeppy was frustrated. It was as if he meant nothing to his father. He had found a solution to their problems! Bad would be able to help him cure his curse. The books had said nothing about any sort of payment he needed to make, and neither had Bad. Maybe it would come later, but Skeppy would pay any price to be cured of his curse. 

The diamonds made his body itch, he tried to ignore it as he stared out the window at the forest. It sauntered past in a flurry of green and brown. 

Skeppy had researched the affects of the touch, getting his father to touch all manner of creature. From frogs to cats, osprey to dogs. Every one had the same end result. Diamonds would creep up beneath the skin and pop through like his body wanted to be made out of diamond rather that flesh. As if their bodies wanted to be replaced by something pure.

It was worrying, not knowing wether the itch under your skin was diamonds or the ache your finger got after writing too much. He couldn’t stop the spread, nothing he tried could. 

But he could pause it.

After some rather dreadful examination, he had discovered that removing the shards before they wove together into a piece allowed for a slowing of the curse. It was in no way a permanent solution, no. It hurt and there would come a point where the cold tough of diamond would be preferable to having to remove so much flesh.

The carriage shook, likely due to a rock in the road. Skeppy jolted up. He steadied himself in his seat. So far the road was smooth, he supposed he had to prepare for rocky terrain from now on. 

Then he heard the sound of feet on the roof, and the shouts of men. Skeppy couldn’t catch a break could he. The carriage sped up and arrows whizzed by like streaks of pure energy, cracking against the solid wood of the cart. He fumbled for his knife, trying to block out the sounds of pure, human, anguish as his caretakers were slain one by one.

The foot steps came again, and silence surrounded the carriage. The footsteps seemed like the booms of thunder like this, sounding the alarm for his demise. Skeppy readied himself, and held his blade with steady hands. He lunged forward with a yell as something crashed through the glass. 

It felt like running into a soft, yet still solid brick wall. He hit it with an ‘oof’ and fell back into his seat. Looking up past his bangs, he was amazed to see the shadowy figure of a Demon.

“Bad?” 

“Hey Skeppy!” Bad chirped, his voice slightly tinny. He sat himself down across from Skeppy as if his body weighed nothing. He didn’t even sink to the cushions despite the massive height he stood at.

“How did you find me?” That wasn’t the most pressing question.

“I could smell you! Or, well, I tracked you by scent.” 

“O-kay then. I’m going to pretend that’s not the weirdest shit ever.” Skeppy paused. 

“What happened to those men?” He asked apprehensively after a pause. Skeppy already knew the answer.

“Oh, they’re dead. No need to worry.” Bad seemed really cheerful. Skeppy was reminded that Bad was a demon. Therefore despite his cheerful attitude, he wasn’t to be messed with. 

They sat in silence as the carriage rumbled on, the clank of hooves on rock beating like a metronome. Bad stares with unseen eyes at Skeppy. It was as if he could see into his soul.

“So, what’s the plan?” Skeppy asked. Bad leaned forward onto his knees, trying to be more direct with him.

“I do know of a potion that could cure you, but it’s dangerous to obtain.”

“Go on.”

“We need the powder of a blaze rod, crushed enderman eyes, an angels feather, and dragons breath.”

“There are still dragons?”

“For our sake, I hope so.” Bad said, “they were plentiful when I was here last.”

“That was a millennia ago.” Slept said. Bad hummed, sounding a little sad. He sat back in his seat.

“Unfortunately, I am unable to provide modern guidance Skeppy. I am surprised we speak the same tongue.”

Sleepy sighed, wiping his hands down his face and his knees came to his chest. He considered himself a scholar and a prankster. The thought of slaying dragons and killing men frightened him more than he dare admit. 

“Are their any acclaimed heroes we can ask for aid from? I’m sure we can pay them more than enough with riches from the summer house.” Bad said.

“We’d have to ask around. I didn’t leave the castle much.” The idea of stealing from his father made his heart ache.

The carriage fell into a comfortable silence after that, the gentle sway of the cart lulling Skeppy to sleep.


End file.
